garofandomcom-20200223-history
Dario Montoya
Dario Montoya was the personal bodyguard to Princess Sara Vazelia and a Makai Knight of the Vazelia Kingdom in Divine Flame. He was [[Zem|''Zem the Obsidian Knight]], protector of Vazelia. However, after the princess went mad and burned down Vazelia, he left his post and blinded himself to look after Sara. His own guilt had him devote himself to Demon Tower Horror Nigra Venus after the horror merged with Sara. Dario was forcefully combined with the horror to become Sir Venus. Personality & Character TBA Skills & Abilities * '''Makai Knight Training': Dario was a trained Makai Knight; he's was highly skilled in martial arts and hunting down Horrors, even after he was rendered blind. * Parkour: He was a skilled acrobat as he was able to leap tall bounds. Tools & Weapons * [[Makai Blade|'Makai Spear']]: Since this spear had a bladed cross on one end and the spearhead on the other, Dario could either use the bladed cross to slice horrors or use the spear part to impale his enemies. Dario could also throw the spear at great ranges to take down its target. History Early Life Dario was one of the royal guards protecting the Kingdom of Vazelia, who was fond of Princess Sara. During one of the training exercises, he single-handily beat all of the other guards. Princess Sara, who was watching the battle, went down and complimented him saying that everyone considered him to be Vazelia's strongest knight. One day while walking with Sara, Dario tries to convince her to stop walking on the ledge of the bridge, but she happily assured him that it was going to be okay since he was there to protect her. One night, when a horror invaded the castle, Dario as Zem saved the princess from being eaten. But it was too late, the horror's poisonous saliva burned her face, this made her fall into a deep despair and eventually, she went mad and burned the kingdom. Dario, not wanting to leave her side, blinded himself out of guilt so she would not feel shame about her appearance. After everything burned, Sara told Dario goodbye and jumped off the bridge, where she was pulled down by Nigra Venus. Nigra then goes up and pulls Dario down to the lake, where he seemingly drowned. Divine Flame Dario first appeared saving León Luís from Nigra Venus' servants and introduced himself, Zaruba began to suspect Dario, but he managed to convince León. Dario then told León that he knew where the servants took Roberto and proceeded to take him there, on the way, however, they encountered a newly resurrected Germán Luís who explained his current situation. The three of them reached the temple but were attacked by a Madō Tool. Dario then disappeared amidst the battle to overlook German and León battle the tool. After German and León destroyed the Madō Tool, they saved "Roberto", but they are shocked that it was a decoy. The last thing German saw was Dario, who quickly transformed before the bomb goes off. After Garm protected German and León, they chased Dario on their steeds. León and Dario fought until León managed to knock Dario off his steed, the two of them demand answers and Dario told his story. German and León eventually got to Vazelia and saved Ema, Leon then fought Nigra Venus until she attacked him from behind. Dario then appeared behind León and reveals to him that he has become a fallen knight, Dario then impaled León and saw his most tragic memories. Seeing how León couldn't protect the person he loved just like him, Dario offered León a chance to join him. But German saved León and escaped. Once León and German returned, the three of them fought on their steeds over the lake. Alfonso then took German's place so that he could save Roberto, but when German was about to save Roberto, Dario appeared and stopped him. Dario then broke the chain holding Roberto in place, and its capsule began to fall, but German dove in to catch the capsule. León quickly caught German's dagger, but Dario stepped on him to make him release the chain. Just when he was about to make León release the chain, Dario turned his attention on Alfonso, who was about to kill Nigra Venus. Dario promised Nigra that he was not going to fail her again, he threw her into Zirkel's Ring. Nigra Venus then restored pulled Dario into the Gate too, seemingly ending all this. But Jiruba cracked open and the Zirkel's Ring reappears, revealing Sir Venus, the merged state of Nigra Venus and Dario. Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Dario Montoya.png Young Dario 3.jpg Young Dario 2.jpg Young Dario 1.jpg Dario Vazelia.jpg Dario 4.jpg Dario 3.jpg Dario 2.jpg Dario 1.jpg Sir Venus 5.jpg Sir Venus 4.jpg Sir Venus 3.jpg Sir Venus 2.jpg Sir Venus 1.jpg Notes & Trivia * Dario is the franchises second blind Makai Knight after Ryūga Dōgai (albeit Ryūga was only blind for a short time). Articles & References TBA Links TBA Category:Divine Flame Makai Knight Category:Makai Knight Category:Fallen Makai Knight Category:Blue Knight Category:Horrors